Obediente
by USS Infinity U.N.S.C
Summary: Spike estaba harto de todos los experimentos degradantes de Twilight, pero uno sale terriblemente mal, ahora Es hora de que el reciba un poco de sus salarios atrasados, autor original: Tomcat, pagina de (Fimfiction)
1. Chapter 1

autor original: Tomcat

* * *

Spike estaba harto de todos los experimentos degradantes de Twilight, pero un sale terriblemente mal, ahora Es hora de que el reciba un poco de sus salarios atrasados

-"Spike eso" "limpiar esto" "cállate" "ir a la cama" – Spike estaba cansado de ser mangoneados por Twilight todo el tiempo –es indignante, soy un dragón adulto ahora y no me gusta estar siendo molestado por Twilight todo el tiempo –Poco a Spike saber que después de hoy tendría su venganza.

Era una mañana de verano en el Castillo donde Twilight como siempre estaba trabajando en algún hechizo en la sala principal, a Spike poco le importa para qué era, lo único que quería era ser libre de las constantes peticiones de Twilight

Había sido su asistente desde hace años y en lo que pasaban los días, parecía que recibía cada vez menos aprecio por él, Su cumpleaños número 18 era menos de una semana y Twilight ni siquiera lo recordaba, ella acaba de pasar todo el día leyendo y practicando hechizos como de costumbre.

-Spike... ¿podrías ayudarme con las pruebas de algunos hechizos favor?

-Por supuesto –"el día me quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad, tienes que pedir mi ayuda" –¿Qué deseas? –Preguntó Spike

-Simplemente ponte de pie por allí mientras yo corro algunas pruebas simples en ti

-"Prefiero pegarme la cara con la pared" –pensó Spike –está bien –dijo, Twilight preparaba su cuerno para la primera andanada de hechizos. Una ráfaga de magia púrpura se disparó hacia Spike y lo golpeó a velocidad de la luz, que lo empujó contra la pared.

-¡Ay!... ¿qué fue eso?

-Sólo un poco de algo para asegurarse de que estás prestando atención –"Esa bruja" pensó Spike –Bueno, ahora para el negocio real –Twilight amplió su postura para mantener el equilibrio y se centró en Spike con su cuerno. Con un nuevo hechizo en mente, disparó un rayo de luz en Spike. Este daño menos que el primero. Pero Cuando el polvo finalmente se asentó, Spike abrió los ojos y se sintió diferente, lo único que se preguntaba por qué se Twilight se reía tan fuerte.

-¿Qué hiciste? – exclamó con rabia

-Oh ... nada –Twilight levitar un espejo de mano en las manos de Spike, este se quedó con incredulidad

-Yo soy... ¡¿una chica?! –Spike examinó a sí mismo con el espejo, su rostro era diferente de su cuerpo era diferente, sus pechos eran diferen…. – ¡¿tengo pechos?! – Casi dejó caer el espejo por lo aterrado que estaba con su nueva anatomía – ¡cámbiame, cámbiame, cámbiame! – Spike exclamó corriendo por la habitación como un enano púrpura y verde divertido.

-Muy bien deja de moverte –Twilight no estaba seguro de lo que era más difícil, golpear un blanco en movimiento o está tratando de lanzar un hechizo mientras se reía. Finalmente ella devolvió a Spike con otro hechizo que le cambió de nuevo en un dragón macho –listo

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez! –le Gritó a Twilight con la rabia de un millar de almas torturadas.

-Cálmate de Spike es tu trabajo el que me ayude

-¿Qué te parece ayudar a mi puño en tu cara?- Ese último comentario hizo enojar a Twilight

-Woah, suena como si alguien necesita un poco de algo para ayudar a que se comporten –Twilight tomó una rápida mirada a su libro de hechizos y luego con una sonrisa malévola, apuntó a Spike y lanzo otro hechizo en su dirección. Spike se puso a cubierto detrás del único objeto que tenía, el espejo. El hechizo reboto en el espejo y llegó volando de vuelta a Twilight, y con un puf púrpura ella había sido atrapada en su propio hechizo.

-Uh... ¿Twilight"? – Spike llegó corriendo a ella desde detrás del espejo de mano y la miró. No parece tener ningún efecto sobre ella, ella estaba allí de pie en silencio. Spike le acercó para investigar más a fondo los efectos del hechizo –Twilight... ¿me oyes?

-Sí señor, puedo –Spike estaba confundido, "¿por qué fue Twilight actuando tan extraño?" dio un vistazo al libro de hechizos en el estrado, que estaba abierto en una página con un hechizo bastante intrigante en él "hechizo de Obediencia"

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas –Spike saltó de alegría, ya no tenía que soportar las locuras de Twilight, de aquí en adelante era hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, Spike no podía estar más feliz –Sí Twilight ¿cómo así? Soy el jefe ahora, puedo hacer lo que quiera, y usted puede besarme los pies

-Como quieras maestro –Twilight a continuación se colocó a cuatro patas, y le dio un beso a Spike en ambos pies, Luego se puso de pie y esperó su siguiente comando.

-Woah... ¿tienes que seguir mis órdenes? ... Increíble – la mente Spikes se empezado a llenar de posibilidades, "hacer mis tareas, me permite ver televisión, me compre una creación de hielo" –... y luego lo golpeó.


	2. Chapter 2

Dejo caer el espejo en el suelo mientras miraba en la distancia, aturdido en la realización de las posibilidades que estaban delante de él. Twilight era ahora un juguete obediente, y Spike iba a explotarla en cualquier forma que eligiera durante el tiempo que él quería, él sólo necesitaba darle una orden y Twilight se verá obligado a cumplir sin importar qué tan enfermo o torcido fuera, ella es su esclava sexual ahora, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad finalmente.

Pico examinó precioso cuerpo de Twilight, de pies a cabeza, nunca se dio cuenta de lo hermoso y bien desarrollado cuerpo que Twilight tenía, y Spike quería ver más de ella.

-Uh... wow... No sé... ¿y tú me enseñas esas tetas?

-Sí señor –Twilight se desabrochó rápidamente la camisa y se lo quitó, antes que la camisa tocara el suelo, Twilight ya estaba trabajando en su sostén, ella desabrochó la correa y se quitó el sujetador, se mantuvo de pie con los brazos a los costados presentando sus pechos deliciosos a su amo.

-¡Mierda! lo que es un buen par de tetas tienes Twilight

-Gracias señor –Spike no podía esperar para poner sus manos sobre ellos, él se acercó a Twilight y dudó por un momento, mirándola a los ojos sólo para asegurarse de que estaba 100% hipnotizada, Twilight lo miró a los ojos con optimismo y con afán, lista para recibir cualquiera y todas las órdenes de su amo puede tener para ella. Spike se tranquilizó seguro de la voluntariedad de Twilight, dejó de perder tiempo y buscó a tientas sus pechos suaves con las dos manos. Twilight dejó escapar un leve gemido de placer mientras seguía masajeando sus pechos lechosos. Ella puede estar bajo un hechizo, pero eso no significa que ella no puede todavía vocalizar su éxtasis. Twilight cerró los ojos empujo su pecho aún más en las manos de Spike, entregándose plenamente sus tetas a las manos vengativas. Spike tomó sus pezones entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y escuchó como la erección se intensifico y los gemidos que siguieron. Ahora era muy duras, y no podía esperar más, Spike quería explorar todas las regiones del cuerpo de Twilight y quería hacerlo ahora.

-Twilight, Bien, quiero que estés completamente desnuda ahora

-Sí señor –Twilight entonces tomo los dos cordones de sus zapatos y se los quitó, los calcetines, a continuación sin perder una milésima de segundo ella procedió a desabrocharse el cinturón y a bajarse sus pantalones. En casi un flash estaba completamente desnuda en medio de su sala de estar y esto no parecía molestarla en absoluto.

-¡Caramba! que un cuerpo, separa las piernas para mí

-Sí señor –Twilight dio un gran paso con el pie derecho, que le dio una muy amplia postura. Spike caminaba detrás de Crepúsculo cuando empezó a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones.

-Ahora agacharse para mí

-Sí señor –Twilight luego se agachó hasta que sus manos tocaban el suelo, su hermoso culo y el coño estaban completamente expuestos a Spike, y listo para el tratamiento que dispusiera. Comenzó a frotar su coño mientras buscaba a tientas su nalga derecha con la otra mano. Spike pensó que sus piernas podían extenderse un poco más para que el acceso al coño fuera más fácil para que él, por ello le dio instrucciones para hacerlo.

-Abre las piernas un poco más

-sí señor –Twilight luego amplió su postura aún más, revelando aún más de su deliciosos ser, Spike inserto dos dedos en su coño y comenzó moverlso rítmicamente, lo que provocó un aluvión de respiraciones sensuales y gemidos que fluyeron de los labios de Twilight. Ella se unió en el ritmo y comenzó a mover las caderas al unísono con los dedos sólo para que estos la penetraran más profundamente. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llegar al clímax pero la noche era aún joven, Spike tenía otros planes para la Twilight obediente.

-Vamos a ir a la habitación

-Sí señor –Twilight dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento desde la acción tal vigorosa que habían dejado tan abruptamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight siguió a Spike por las escaleras, y al dormitorio donde ella esperaba su siguiente comando.

-Acuéstate en la cama y me muestre tu ser

-Sí señor –Twilight se recosto sobre sus sábanas y abrió las piernas ampliamente mostrando sus labios vaginales para que Spike pudiera disfrutar de lleno. Spike luego tomó su pene, que había estado al 110% por casi 20 minutos y lo coloco justo en la apertura de entrada de Twilight, a continuación, con un fuerte empuje de las caderas y un fuerte gemido de éxtasis, Spike estaba dentro de Twilight, Él no perdió el tiempo comenzó a toda prisa adentro y fuera de Twilight, que incluso en medio de un hechizo obediencia, todavía encontraba una manera de disfrutar de ello, tanto como Spike. Sus movimientos se incrementaron en velocidad, cada uno de ellos cada vez más cerca de llegar al orgasmo con cada empuje de las caderas. Más rápido y más rápido, ya que ambos gemían en satisfacción, y finalmente con un empuje fuerte definitivo, Spike exploto dentro de Twilight llenándola con algunos de sus patentados espermatozoides dragón con una garantía de satisfacción del 100%. Spike apenas podía estar de pie, estaba tan cansado que Se desplomó sobre la cama junto a Twilight y casi se quedó dormido, pero antes Twilight rompió el silencio.

-¿Voy a limpiarlo maestro? – Spike mirada para ver a Twilight señalando el semen de Spike y su miembro cubierto.

-Uh, sí estoy seguro – Twilight luego tomó el pene de Spike por el árbol y comenzó a chupar hasta la última gota de semen en su boca como una aspiradora humana. Se sentía como una muy buena mamada, también se sentía como si Twilight estaba en una misión para eliminar todo rastro de semen de Spike, Luego, con una chupada final, Twilight metió profundamente en su Garganta el miembro y chupó su camino de regreso a la punta como si estuviera tratando de llegar a la parte inferior, con pop lo lamió limpio y listo para más acción.

Twilight se puso en posición de perrito y amplió sus nalgas con sus manos, y luego esperó pacientemente a que Spike dijera el siguiente comando.

-termina de Alza tu cola un poco más

-Sí señor – Twilight entonces alzó la cola en alto para que el mundo la viera, su cara estaba presionada contra las sábanas y sus agujeros se expusieron en el aire, Twilight no tenía forma de saber lo de Spike había insertado en su ano. Y ella no lo iba a conocer en el corto plazo con la cara aplastada en el colchón de la cama. Mientras tanto en el extremo de Spike, acababa de insertar un pincel que encontró en el alféizar de la ventana, el mango era bastante estrecho así que a Spike tomó un lápiz y lo insertó, Pero no sería correcto sin otro objeto para equilibrar las cosas. Spike luego escaneó la habitación para el elemento que quedaría en el culo de Crepúsculo en contra de su voluntad. Se apoyó en la pluma con una flor decorativa en el final de la misma. Hizo del trasero de Twilight un festejo. Spike estaba seguro de que Twilight nunca sucumbiría a tal vergüenza, sobre todo con su trasero involucrado, pero gracias al hechizo de obediencia, ella no tenía otra opción. Pico entonces empezó a frotar su coño desde el fondo para estimular su clítoris. Twilight comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los artículos en su culo como palmeras en un huracán. era sólo un juego de lo que es la cosa más estúpida que Spike pudiera hacerle a Twilight en este punto.


	4. Chapter 4 (final)

Dos días después

Spike está comiendo el cereal en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras Twilight continuaba en su tercera hora bastante larga de mamada, ella tiene un lazo envuelto alrededor de su cabeza que actúa como una venda en los ojos, pinchos de ropa en los pezones, y un pergamino de Celestia atascado en sus partes íntimas, Spike estaba seguro de que Celestia se preguntaba por qué no había escuchado de su pupila en casi dos días. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que su mensaje a Twilight fue utilizado como juguete sexual en la desaparición de la misma. Para Spike fin había llegado la venganza por todas las veces que lo había humillado con las dolorosas pruebas y hechizos.

-Sabes Twilight, me gusta que hagas de una buena esclava sexual... Creo que voy a seguir así hasta que aprendas la lección


End file.
